


近况

by policebox



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/policebox/pseuds/policebox
Summary: My illusion about Debuchy forgiving Arsenal.





	近况

**Author's Note:**

> 趁还没被墙我终于鼓起勇气搬AO3了。这个16年写的，少女撸与丧（？）彪。ooc，大量私设与篡改现实细节，断断续续的发泄向公交车上完成产物。这篇真是矫情到我自己写完了都没好意思重温腿肉。

撸彪，少女撸与丧（？）彪。ooc，大量私设与篡改现实细节，断断续续的发泄向公交车上完成产物。

 

一整个夏天，吉鲁都没有德比希的消息。他先是与全世界一同沉浸在欧洲杯的盛世，后来沮丧出局，但也并非他的锅，于是马不停蹄地赶去度假消散愁云。他没想到自己也能很适应一届没有德比希的大赛，只是在决赛自己被换下场的时候，忽然想起去年足总杯决赛后试图在镜头前亲吻他被躲开的半秒尴尬。

再次想到他就是假期最后几天了，离开校园生活多年竟重新令吉鲁恐惧。从看到他再次受伤的新闻，他就没有给德比希发过康复祝福以外的任何短信，也没有收到对方的主动诉苦，甚至没有等到他转会的消息。他知道自己该做点什么，但一直拖延，直到不得不驱车前往科尔尼训练基地，听着自己的心跳从伦敦车流的节奏中脱颖而出。

——幸运的是德比希今天没有参加合练。吉鲁说不清是放下心还是失落，终于逐渐恢复该有的英雄形象，大家也假惺惺地恭维一番。尽管首战利物浦被灌了四个，队内气氛似乎还不错，纷纷把锅推给钱伯斯与霍尔丁。说起来这位霍尔丁也是在英格兰青年队与钱伯斯颇有渊源，吉鲁不禁想起自从邓恩离任、阿森纳球探系统半瘫痪，boss买人就成了内部传销加上看法甲射手榜，后来还被戏称看cp买人……

哦，自己不应该已经习惯了？为何回到熟悉的地方反而更频繁，有一搭没一搭想起他？

他有些懊丧，科斯切尔尼还跑来给他带了个信，今晚法国帮要聚一聚，就等他们俩回来了。

 

一向喜欢热闹的吉鲁这回心里却觉得有些无聊，但约是要赴的。果不其然，他在席间看到了德比希。于是吉鲁一副身不由己又正人君子的样子坐在皮雷身侧，正好能透过人群看到一点他的侧脸。好久不见，他在心里说，并演练了三两次席后如何自然地对德比希讲出来，随后被欧洲杯有关自己的话题打断浮想。

欧洲杯，又是欧洲杯。偷偷瞟一眼，德比希脸上倒是平静得很。

但吉鲁知道法甲最后一轮的受伤意味着什么——德比希，今年三十岁，尤其作为竞技寿命短的边后卫，再不入选国家队，恐怕没有焕发第二春的机会了。

我们知道想要看励志故事，去竞技体育圈确实很好找，可惜任何情况下被命运眷顾的人都是极少数。

吉鲁知道他可能需要自己，但在本泽马犯事后坐稳主力的自己忽然不复往日没脸没皮，甚至不敢给他一个安慰。

自己在他心中到底算什么呢？

思绪一直飘到宴席结束，最后居然还是德比希叫住了他，“好久不见，英雄。”德比希说。

“好久不见。”吉鲁咧了咧嘴，也不知道自己将席上的演练发挥的几成。“又没赢球，赢了英雄也是帕耶和格子的。”违心地谦虚过又赶紧转移话题，“别说我了，你呢？还不能训练吗？”说完赶紧在内心打了自己一巴掌，气氛刚刚还尴尬，怎么又突兀地热络起来——还是这种问题。

“我？我明天就能训练了，可能……也是时候说再见了。”

 

对话局促而满含信息量，使吉鲁回味了一晚上，第二天训练迟到。德比希看起来心情不错，投入在自己即将完成的转会上，没有理会返祖老男人突发的青春期敏感心情。吉鲁最终也不得不在心理上接受二人又将分别这一事实，决心好好珍惜来之不易的最后时光，于是坐在场边，盯着德比希入了神，在迟到的前科下又被科斯切尔尼警告了划水——如果默特萨克在，罚款基金想必也有大笔进账。

然而命运又给德比希开了个玩笑。他再次在拼抢中受伤，看起来不严重，但吉鲁直接扑上来抱住他了，连人都没怎么碰到的小将被法国前锋瞪得十分委屈。吉鲁的危机感确实没错，德比希伤情反复，没有办法完成交易。

在病床上看见吉鲁比自己还沮丧的脸，德比希也没心情发脾气。他敦促吉鲁好好回去训练别管自己了，没有料到没几个星期，就看到熟悉的身影。

“很高兴见到你。”傻大个咧开嘴冲他笑了笑。

“你怎么了？就打了几场替补、拿了俩红牌，就跑医务室来了？”

“哪有俩红牌？”吉鲁撇撇嘴，“只许你来医务室吗？你训练基地跑一下医务室跑一下，也不上场也不官个宣，球迷都很担心啊。”

“我都不算是俱乐部的人了，球迷比你明白很多。”

吉鲁愣了愣，几年前的德比希热情洋溢，在自己眼皮底下看着，也逐渐开始丧气。“我看北美行的视频，很多人找你合影要签名啊。怎么样？美国好玩吗？”

“……还可以，又被德罗巴进了个球。”

“喂，马蒂厄，我觉得我理解你的感受了。你看我什么也没做，欧洲杯被大家夸，现在却成了球队的边缘人物。”吉鲁努力挤出可怜巴巴的表情。

“那我也只能给你一个拥抱。”当然，说这话时德比希玩着手机，没抬头。

 

德比希以为吉鲁只是大脚趾受伤，很快就能还自己一个清净。没想到将近一个月过去了，他每天悠哉悠哉，时而来医务室治疗，时而和自己一起去基地溜达一圈，接收队友们暧昧目光的洗礼。日子不尴不尬地过去，阿森纳的十一月也要来了。随着卡索拉、蒙雷亚尔、吉布斯、贝莱林、沃尔科特伤了一圈，吉鲁仿佛感受到了一丝使命感，脚伤终于好得差不多，离开前还给德比希留下一个wink。尽管表现出色、多次救主，吉鲁却似乎更被坚定地赋予“超级替补”角色，每周得到为数不多的垃圾时间，还被拍着肩膀鼓励“你是球队计划的一部分”、“你的数据正在被全英媒体大吹特吹”。德比希忽然觉得他一个月前对自己讨好似的自嘲也并非全无道理。

再后来，德比希也没想到的是，那位“20岁的小伙子”强行出场，伤情加剧；詹金森实在不堪大用（对不起百万，剧情需要黑你一下），boss终于将目光投向伤好得差不多的他。

他也没想到自己在U23比赛中成功蒙了一脚。吉鲁不要脸地发来信息祝贺，说“颇有奥利哥哥当年的风范”。随后体力测试有条不紊地进行，时隔一年多，德比希终于要在英超比赛中出场了，还是首发。

尽管赛前稍微有些不详的前兆，德比希依然没有放弃这个机会，机会这个词离他远去已经太久了。他站在摆好的阵型中等待开球，感觉像回到了十年前的里尔，在那里他也是被称为“未来之星”的20岁的小伙子。他谨慎而不失侵略性地踢了十几分钟，感到渐入佳境。他看见球与对方的防守球员同时朝自己过来了，久违的高速运转仿佛冲击到了包裹在他周身的三维空间，使最近偶尔浮现的年轻的自己近在咫尺。灵光一闪，他脚后跟轻轻一挑，赶在对方上抢前将球回给中路——是及时的，与自己年轻时一样——不，不妙。

熟悉的疼痛。他几乎是跳着进行接下来的回撤。对手踢呲了，他试图追上滚往底线的球，他清楚球的确切位置，双腿也以科学的频率摆动，这是他时时刻刻注意着的——但他看着它，用他略带忧色与愤懑的蓝色眼睛，感觉中间隔了一条银河。多年的运动员经验劝说他也许还能坚持，但心脏已经被一些比疼痛更尖锐的东西击垮了。

他坐在草地上被队友围在中间，心想这里还是比替补席要舒服，然后一瘸一拐地走下场，没有看一眼替补席，只在心里感叹，看来又要在北伦敦待半年了。

 

坐在替补席上看到德比希首发，吉鲁心中还是有点复杂，又由衷替他感到高兴。他望着德比希小心翼翼跑动的身影，眼里还是年轻时冒火的小型猛兽。身体随岁月老去，经验——或者说直觉带来的野兽般的位置感与预判能力却还在，吉鲁在久别重逢般的感情中沉醉。他不由期待起boss能早些将自己换上场，可以与身体欠佳的右后卫有几分钟合作。

因此，十五分钟时的变故是他始料未及的。那些试图忘掉的、德比希来到阿森纳后的不愉快的经历再次从他脑海中涌起，直到boss习惯性地叫他去热身。此时球队已经领先了，他以为自己会魂不守舍、全场梦游，可他没有。他不但继续高光替补，还策划了一个完美的进球，从底线前抢回球权喂给门前的桑切斯后，因惯性自己飞了出去，卧在草上，并想就此一卧不起；然而马上有熟悉的队友的体温覆盖上来，听周遭观众的声潮，这球应该是进了。

这一刻他脑子里出现的居然是推特某篇媒体嘲讽稿——《吉鲁赛前抽搐，口吐白沫，全程梦游上演帽子戏法》——确实在梦游，但他也难以发觉自己具体是哪里不适，于是挤出一个大型的笑脸站起来拥抱队友。直到终场，他伸手示意队医，对方四处检查了一番，觉得他哪哪都有问题，最后开出一个休息一周的方子。

挺好，他想，又可以在医务室对德比希说“很高兴见到你”了。

 

德比希打着石膏，看到熟悉的面孔，只有苦笑。吉鲁立马眉头一竖：“怎么，看到我不开心？”

“当然，”德比希努力了半天也没笑出来，只好挑眉。“反倒是你，进了医务室还傻笑。好玩吗？”

吉鲁于是傻笑到底：“嘿嘿嘿。”

德比希扶额，装作看不见他：“别对外说你认识我。”

吉鲁点点头：“是啊，我也觉得要是你没有我这个朋友就好了。”说完也觉得气氛有点尴尬，“今天中午吃什么？”

德比希没有放过他，皱眉道：“你说什么傻话？”

“嗐。如果不是因为我，你根本不会来阿森纳，也不会被那该死的阿瑙托维奇……”

“为你来阿森纳？奥利维尔，我以为这么多年来你最懂职业足球的残酷了，我不相信命运，但有时候后悔也没有用。”

“可、可是，”吉鲁拼命眨着眼，试图忍住哭腔。“你长到二十七八还没出过家门，你需要被珍惜……”

“那是因为我没必要去打乙级联赛。”德比希镇定地反驳，隔着石膏抚摸自己受伤的那条腿，然后冷不丁踢了对方一脚，吓得吉鲁差点跳起来。

吉鲁感受到的疼痛绝对不如他表现得那么夸张，德比希怀疑他的夸张天赋与生俱来，就像这人每次进球时一定会找到茫然站在远处的他，兴致高昂地撞他折腾他。他被勒得脖子通红，一吸气就全是对方发胶的味道，有点滑稽。

德比希忽然对那种感觉很怀念，他靠近吉鲁的时候才意识到自己可能做了件蠢事。然后就被结实的大花臂圈住，这让他对自己的健身成果感到沮丧。对方一偏头，嘴唇黏在了他的脸颊，但他没有什么道理抗拒，他也无法克制自己的软弱，他只能闭上眼。

“你的胡子真扎人。”德比希说，然后把脸深深地埋了下去，还是不太一样，他想，少了点青草味。

 

尽管俱乐部上下弥漫着不败纪录遭破的阴影，球员们还是被组织前往市中心观看烟火表演。烟火很美，吉鲁开始遐想此前每一次试图亲吻德比希的时候，自己也不知道是从哪次开始特别在意对方，又懊丧地吐吐舌头；再想起其他庆祝吻出现的场合，开始怀疑自己的吻是不是太过廉价。不过——今天的烟火实在是很美，廉价就廉价吧。于是吉鲁大声在德比希耳边吼了些什么，趁对方转头不注意的一瞬，狡猾地舔舔他的嘴唇。

德比希耳根通红地怒视身边男人假装正经的侧脸，心底还是小小地妥协了一声，“that's my man”。

 

圣诞节这天清晨，德比希出门时戴了一条俱乐部的主场围巾，感到了几丝圣诞气氛。他想起印象久远的场边挥舞着的同色系围巾与旗帜，忽然觉得，这家俱乐部可能没有自己想象中那样不近人情，而过去的事也慢慢过去了。

 


End file.
